Lone Wolf
'Lone Wolf' "Andrew! Watch your left!" Yells Leo, his brown curly hair gets in front of his blue eyes when yelling at Andrew. Andrew moves his scope and puts his cross hairs over the man's head, and squeezes the trigger very lightly and boom! He goes down. Then the screen goes white and on the screen in big letters it says YOUR TEAM WON! "Woohoo! We won guys!" says Noah. Andrew says, "Ya thanks to me we won I saved y'all asses multiple times." "Ya, ya, you deserve most of the credit." Says Kenny in a sarcastic voice. " We all can hear the sarcasm in...." Leo is cut off by the sound of an alarm. " Alert, Alert! This is not a drill we need Metal 0-1 in the War room right now!" Metal 0-1 run through the halls and approach the War Room not knowing what lies ahead of them. Chapter 2 Metal 0-1 enter the war room. "Metal 0-1 we have very little time, so let's just cut to the chase. Approximately six days ago we lost contact with Seal team 1 and Seal team 2." Says warlord. Andrew slams his fist on the table. "And you are telling us just now!" " Just calm down we need your sniper to go in alone and in a Helo with two more snipers, and when he finds both the Seal teams that is when the rest of you go in, got it!" Says Warlord. Metal 0-1 says. "Yes sir!" "We have a Helo with the other snipers ready for take off, just get your gun and you'll be off." Says Warlord. Metal 0-1 leave the War room. Andrew gets Kate (his sniper rifle) and walks to the Helo. Chapter 3 Andrew sits down and asks, "so what's your name?" One of the snipers say."Chris, and that's Brandon." he says jerking his head to the other sniper. Chris's voice turns into a whisper and says, "he doesn't talk much." Andrew says, "So what's her name?" referring to Chris's sniper rifle. Chris says, "Abby, yours?" Andrew answers, "Kate, what's his." Chris says, "he just got a new one he lose his a week ago, he is pretty broken up." "Oh." Says Andrew "Hey! You guys better get some sleep, we will be here in the morning!" Says the Pilot. The group falls asleep very quickly. Chapter 4 Bwooop! bwooop! bwooop! ''Andrew wakes up to the sound of an alarm. "Really! Again with the alarm!" Yells Andrew. The pilot says, "Hang on! We're going down!" The pilot talks in the radio. "Mayday! Mayday! We are going down in sector one one 2 Thor...." the pilot is cut off by yet another rocket hitting the helicopter but this time it kills him! "Dammit!" says Chris. Andrew looks at the window and ''boom! Andrew looks and sees Chris on top of the helicopter and Brandon right next to him then falls unconscious. Chapter 5 Andrew slowly comes to consciousness and a grenade blows up right in front of him! "Holy! Andrew says. He gets up, and takes out his pistol, " Chris! Brandon! Where are you guys! Andrew says while shooting. "Right here in the Helo!" Says Chris, Andrew makes his way to the helo. "You guys ok!" yells Andrew. "Ya!" says Chris. Andrew gets hit, and falls into the Helo, then falls unconscious. Andrew wakes up and it seems peaceful, then he realizes that his chest is all bandaged up "Aww man my wife ain't gonna like this." he says then falls unconscious again. Chapter 6 Andrew wakes up to the pattering of rain on what seems like a wooden cabin. "Wh-where am I?" Andrew asks not knowing nobody is in the cabin. "Hello!? Anybody here!?" Andrew asks. He walks around the cabin and sees a T.V a computer and a refrigerator. He goes over to the refrigerator and sees a note it says'' "Dear Andrew, me and Brandon went to find wood for a fire be back in a bit, if you have more pains have a pain killer in the cab-not over the sink. P.S nothing works but the refrigerator. Andrew wanders around the cabin checking everything, then he sits down when he hears the sound of footsteps. He takes out his pistol and turns off the power. The footsteps get louder thump THUMP THUNMP THUNMP! ''The door handle turns and Brandon and Chris come in and Chris says "Andrew? You there dude?" Andrew comes out of the shadows and turns on the light. "Hi." Andrew says. "Hey, how is your chest?" Andrew answers "Pretty good, you guys ok?" Brandon nods. Andrew sits down then quickly falls unconscious. Chapter 7 Andrew wakes up to see Chris and Brandon sitting on the floor playing cards. "You got and 7s?" Says Chris. Brandon shakes his head. Chris takes a card "Hey guys." Andrew says in a grumpy voice. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." Says Chris. Andrew grunts. "It's 'bout time you wake up." says Chris. "How-how long have I been out?" Andrew says. "Four days." says Chris. Andrew's eyes widen. "So did you guys find hidden or hare of the seal teams?" Says Andrew. "We snuck into some kind of cabin and we found twelve people dead, we checked their IDs" Chris stops and it is silent for what feels like hours. "They were Seal team one and two." Chris ends with a tear in his eye. "aww man." says Andrew. "We did find! A helicopter." says Brandon. "Wow, so that is what you sound like, and wait did your voice just crack?" Andrew says, Brandon writes on a card 18. Andrew nods knowing that Brandon is 18 "Where is the helicopter?" Andrew asks. "In hanger C but we have to sneak in on the other side of the base, so it is going to be tough, do you think you can handle holding up a gun with your chest that way?" Andrew puts Kate on his back then takes out his pistol. "Let's do this!" Chapter 8 An hour later Andrew, Chris and Brandon arrive at the enemy base. In the dark of the night they climb through a window. Andrew takes point "Check your corners." Andrew says in a whisper. Andrew turns a corner and turns into a room with lots of TVs Andrew moves two fingers and points them at the chair. Brandon moves in and swiftly moves his hands to break the security guard's neck. "OK, we can to the hanger the fastest by moving through these vents," says Chris pointing at the T.Vs and looking at the vents. "Or, we could just move quietly through the halls and get there by morning. Brandon nods twice. "Ok lets go" says Chris. Andrew and Brandon move quietly, swiftly following Chris. The group moves through the halls like rats. When the sun starts coming out they finally get to the Hanger and see to insurgents standing there with AK47s. Brandon throws a rock. Bump bu-bump! "Huh?" says one of the insurgents. "Ova there!" says the other one. They both run to where the rock hit the ground. "Let's go!" says Chris. The group runs to the Helicopter. And take off. "Fire!" says one of the insurgents as the door of the helicopter is closing Andrew gets shot! Chapter 9 "Andrew! Andrew!" says Andrew wife, Abby as she is shaking Andrew. Andrew wakes up with a start. "Ahhhhhhh!" Andrew yells. Andrew is hyperventilating, and is sweating. "Andrew baby what is going on you have been screaming all night, have to been having a bad dream. Says Abby. Andrew nods and says. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Category:Completed Category:Action Category:War